drowlovefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Forest
In a valley blanketed with snow by winter and smothered in mist by summer, the undead need fear the sun no longer. Black Forest is a werewolf/vampire roleplay started by Shini. RP Thread Characters In order of appearance: ;Edward: A young Hunter and a fine marksman. He has taken care of his little sister, Beth, since she was very young, after their parents were killed in town, which is one of the reasons he avoids the place. He is level headed and hard to anger, and quick to help those he feels are in need. ;Beth: An eight year old girl who has been brought up entirely by her older brother. She doesn't have much in the way of manners, and when she isn't having her mind blown completely, she's a rude little tomboy. ;Sebastian: A vampire that serves as a courier and agent for Gargos. He is sympathetic to his sire's cause, though he distances himself from humans. He holds a healthy respect for Esau. ;Säde: One of the Elder vampires, with a penchant for toying with her food and a strong sense of superiority to mortals. Sade is well known for her cruelty and sadism. She will use whatever tools she has to break and bend individuals to her will. She resents the power her Sire has over her, but would not dare to publically display it. She despises Gargos for his soft ways with humanity. Though seemingly icily patient, she has a suprisingly fiery temper that she does her best to hide. The only thing that makes immortality bearable is knowing that eventually she will stand on the ashen corpses of those that oppose her will. ;Esau:Wolf Lord, hairy as fuck. ;Signe:Short, thinks sleeves are for wussies. ;Gargos:One of the 3 elder Vampires, he was there when the first wolves were born, and he was the cause for there escape. A Hidden ally for them, he has done all he can to ensure they survive, at the threat of his own life. However they are out of his reach now, and if the other 2 ever found out about him they would surely kill him. He is also an advocate for the better treatment of their precious food source, humans. About In a land forgotten by time and untouched by outside civilization, the sun is of no concern to creatures of old. Long pushed into the imaginations of mankind, hidden in dark castles in this mysterious valley, Vampires rule; immortal beauty frozen for all time, thirsting for blood. In their arrogance, they created Werewolves, another immortal race, built to guard their night time masters during the day. An uprising freed the wolves and now they vow to keep the Vampires from the remaining human lands no matter the cost. But humans aren't defenseless, Hunters have risen in the shadows to stalk and kill the creatures that humankind refuses to see. Frozen winters and misty summers hide the sky, and tall spiked mountains guard the valley from prying eyes, but an unknown horror lurks within the caves of those mountains, trapping all those inside. Join the last survivors of the Wolves as they struggle against the rising tide of undead, pressed on each side, when even hidden allies are no longer enough. Can this small group escape the fate that has befallen all their comrades. Can one freshly turned Wolf be able to shift the tides to their favor? Vampires Immortal creatures banished to the night and forced to hide from the day, they rule with blood lust over all who they deem lower than themselves. Mainly humans, though they forget conveniently they were once humans themselves. Currently only 3 elder vampires rule over their brood with iron fists. Over the centuries, ties have been broken between them, and distrust festers in their black hearts. Traits ;Blood:Vampires need human blood to survive, but can live off animal blood for a short time. They prefer to feed twice per day, but can go longer if required. A vampire who has not fed in a few days is likely to get increasingly desperate, and can enter a sort of frenzy if they see or smell blood when they are hungry. ;Regeneration:Vampires can regenerate nonlethal damage, even that which would kill a human. ;Seduction:A common hunting tactic. Vampires have no sex drive themselves, but use seduction to get their prey at their most vulnerable. Vampires can have sex, but gain no pleasure from the act and cannot reproduce sexually. ;Entering Buildings:Vampires cannot enter a building uninvited, though no harm will actually come to the vampire for doing so. This is something of a metaphorical "wall" of strong discomfort, and only the oldest and most powerful vampires are likely to be able to overcome it. ;Churches:Vampires can and do enter churches, but being in the building makes them uncomfortable. ;Mirrors:Though not a true weakness, vampires can be identified by their lack of a reflection. ;Stakes:The traditional way to kill a vampire, a stake through the heart will keep them from rising or regenerating. However, if the stake and any splinters are removed, the vampire can rise again. ;Sunlight:Sunlight burns the skin of vampires. If exposed to sunlight, the vampire has only a few seconds of excruciating pain to escape to somewhere dark before burning rapidly into ash. ;Beheading: A vampire cannot regenerate their head, making this probably the most effective way to kill them besides direct sunlight. ;Running water:A vampire can only cross running water if they are in their coffin/grave soil, generally on a boat. If they fall into running water, a vampire will burn apart as in sunlight. ;Holy Water:As sunlight, this will burn the skin of vampires, though to a lesser extent. ;Garlic:This has no real effect on vampires, but they dislike its strong smell. ;Holy Symbols/Crucifixes:As with garlic, vampires find these symbols irritating and uncomfortable. Unless the wielder possesses holy power, (as a cleric or similar) this does not have a strong effect on vampires. Turning Vampires can turn humans into vampires by drinking or draining all their blood. A human who dies in this way will rise as a vampire the following night. The new vampire will have a natural loyalty to their sire, unless the sire chooses to release them. It is an unspoken rule among vampires that if you sire a new vampire, you must take it with you and teach it, but young vampires might accidentally drain a victim's blood without realizing, or run away, not wanting the responsibility of siring another vampire. A vampire can also force a human to drink the vampire's blood. This turns the human into a ghoul, a mindless servant for the vampire. If a vampire drinks a human's blood, but does not kill the human from blood loss or give the human any of their blood, their victim will be weakened, but able to continue their life as a human and a mortal. Werewolves Guardians created by the Vampires to watch over them while they slept during the day. Meant to be mindless slaves, the werewolves were treated poorly. One day, the eldest brother of the pack managed to obtain their keys and released them. The pack escaped into the woods and vowed to protect the human lands from their former undead masters. Traits ;Transformation:Werewolves can, obviously, shift between human and wolf form. A wolf can learn to control their transformations with practice, eventually gaining the ability to transform back and forth at will. While in wolf form, a werewolf will "loose" his human mind unless he has a pureblood wolf--a "Wolf Lord"--to serve as the leader for the pack. At a certain level of age and experience, a werewolf is usually able to retain their human minds without the Wolf Lord. ;Full Moons:The full moon will force a transformation on all werewolves, keeping them in wolf form as long as it is visible. Most wolves will have more trouble than usual keeping their human mind during a transformation forced by a full moon. ;Regeneration:Werewolves heal at a much faster rate than humans, making them all but invincible in battle. ;Silver:Werewolves can be killed and injured like a human with silver weapons. Injuries from a silver blade will heal at a delayed rate, and silver itself will burn them as holy water will a vampire. ;Beheading:Cutting off the head or otherwise destroying the brain will kill a werewolf, regardless of whether the weapon used was silver or not. ;The Heart:Cutting out or destroying the heart of a werewolf will kill him. This is a little harder to perform than a simple beheading, but just as effective. Turning The first werewolves were created by vampires. These wolves were never human, and are considered among other wolves to be "pureblood," or "Wolf Lords." They have much greater control over their transformations and abilities, and function as the leaders of the werewolf "pack." A pureblood werewolf can actually reproduce sexually with another werewolf to produce more pureblood werewolves. Children born this way are immortal, but will age as a mortal to maturity. A pureblood werewolf can only reproduce with other werewolves, not humans. A human bitten by any werewolf will become a werewolf themselves. This kind of werewolf, a halfblood, needs the guidance of a Wolf Lord, and will degrade into an uncontrollable monster without him. He will have to live many years as a werewolf before he can even approach the abilities of the pureblood werewolves, but he can never surpass them. Halfblood werewolves can reproduce sexually, but unlike the purebloods, their children will be human. Category:Other Stuff